1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless carriers, Internet service providers (ISPs), information content delivery services/providers, portal sites for mobile-terminated hosting of chat groups, and/or Internet chat session hosts. More particularly, it relates to the gateway perspective of mobile device functions such as ANSI-41 automatic registration, real-time Internet message billing, real-time wireless message billing, messaging in general, wireless chat, and/or Internet chat.
2. Background of Related Art
The present invention relates to improvements to mobile wireless systems, which currently include mobility management, IS-41 mobility management, and/or registration systems, to support, e.g., Internet chat, ICQ, etc.
Up to this point, in a Wireless & Internet chat group system, a chat member must manually notify the system when he/she desires to go on-line or off-line. This invention enables a wireless carrier and/or Internet service provider to introduce a Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) service that allows a chat room or session system to be automatically notified when the subscriber is on-line or off-line. This will allow, for example, the chat system to continually and automatically notify the subscribers of the chat group or a “buddy list” about a participant's status in a chat room/session at any time. This WIN service will be applicable to both prepaid and postpaid IS-41 networks.
Currently no system is known to provide such WIN service for wireless devices. Existing systems allow the landline internet subscriber to automatically notify the chat group when the subscriber goes on-line or off-line.
Existing technologies have not addressed the concept of automatic notification for wireless chat participants. Without this feature, members in the chat group are not aware of the member's actual status. The wireless participants have to remember to notify the chat group or buddies of his/her availability.
As is known, presence information and location information regarding a particular wireless device is recorded in a Home Location Register for the relevant wireless network.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional stand-alone Home Location Register (SHLR) architecture and message flow of a Mobile Registration Notification message (REGNOT).
In FIG. 10, a first wireless network 1060 includes a mobile switching center MSC 1010 and a stand-alone Home Location Register (SHLR) 1040. The SHLR 1040 and the MSC 1010 communicate over the cellular telephony network (and perhaps the PSTN when calls are connected to a land-line switch or calls need to be delivered via a trunk line that routes through a PSTN) via one or more switching transfer points (STPs) 1030. The protocol used for communication is IS-41 or GSM-MAP over signaling system No. 7 (SS7).
The service provider is typically given maintenance and configuration proprietary access to the database stored in the SHLR using an Operations and Maintenance Processor (OMP) and provisioning terminal console 1050, which may communicate with the SHLR using a point-to-point link, e.g., an X.25 link, an RS-232 link, or a TCP/IP link. Communications from the OMP 1050 typically relate to maintenance and configuration only, and do not relate to operational functions of the relevant wireless network.
A second wireless network 1070 servicing another wireless device 1090 includes another MSC 1020, and utilizes one or more STPs 1030 in the SS7network.
In the given scenario, assume that the wireless device 1090 in communication with the second wireless network 1070 is serviced by the service provider of the first wireless network 1060. Thus, presence and location information regarding the second wireless device 1090 is stored and updated in the SHLR 1040 corresponding to its servicing network.
To communicate presence and location information to the ‘home’ register of the second wireless device 1090, a MOBILE REGISTRATION message (1.) is sent in accordance with Signaling System #7 (SS7) standards using IS-41C protocol messages through the second wireless network 1070 to the MSC 1020 of the second wireless network 1070. The ‘presence’ of a wireless device relates to the wireless device being powered ON and reachable in the relevant wireless network.
The MSC 1020 forwards the MOBILE REGISTRATION message (1.) upon receipt to the STP 1030 as an IS-41 REGISTRATION NOTIFICATION (REGNOT) message (2.).
The STP 1030 forwards the REGNOT message (3.) to the appropriate SHLR 1040 servicing that particular wireless device 1090.
In this way, the Home Location Register of a particular wireless device 1040 is provided with presence and location information regarding the whereabouts and registration activity of a particular subscriber (e.g., wireless device 1090).
FIG. 10 relates to a Home Location Register which is installed as a separate network element. Using a SHLR 1040 as shown in FIG. 10, the SHLR 1040 must communicate with the associated MSC 1010 using SS7 signaling through the STP 1030. Presence and location information is updated in a subscriber's Home Location Register in a similar manner when the Home Location Register is integrated onto a common platform with the MSC element. This configuration is known as an integrated Home Location Register (I-HLR).
FIG. 11 shows a conventional integrated Home Location Register (I-HLR) architecture and message flow of a Mobile Registration Notification message (REGNOT) allowing proprietary communications between elements such as the MSC and I-HLR operating on a common platform.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 11, a MOBILE REGISTRATION message (1.) is sent to the MSC 1020 providing access to the roaming wireless device 1090, and the MSC 1020 forwards the REGNOT message (2.) to the relevant STPs 1030 as shown in FIG. 10. However, instead of forwarding the REGNOT message (3.) to the SHLR 1040 as shown in FIG. 10, the REGNOT message (3.) in FIG. 11 is forwarded to the common platform including both the MSC 1110 and the I-HLR 1140. The MSC 1110 and I-HLR 1140 may communicate with one another using any desired proprietary communications protocol, without need to conform to the SS7signaling protocol at that point. Nevertheless, the I-HLR 1140 is updated with presence and location information regarding the roaming wireless device 1090.
In the conventional scenario, presence and location information is restricted to use by the ‘home’ service provider of a particular wireless device. Using conventional signaling protocols, other wireless networks are not provided with presence and location information regarding wireless devices other than those which subscribe to its services. The presence and location information is conventional used only by the home service provider for routing of call information (e.g., establishing a voice connection to a mobile wireless device).
Accordingly, there is a need for providing presence and location information to entities other than just those servicing a particular wireless device, thus enabling a new host of network services and applications.